A journey to wonderland
by kira Silver
Summary: Namine is a curious girl. whilst wondering around a maze she comes across a beautiful fair haired boy with a very peculiar secret. He leaves suddenly causing her to chase after him, but where she ends up is a place she never believed to be true.


Namine.

It all started with a kiss.

Namine could feel the sweet kiss still tingling her lips as the pale figure stood before her. She found herself standing in an old maze. The hedges had grown tall and wild, with thick branches stretching to the centre. Namine had been wandering around the maze for hours after she stumbled across it whilst adventuring within the woods around the mansion. After being scratched, and her white dress ripped and her stocking slit on her lower legs. As she run through the many twist and turns, she had found a outdoor dining set in the centre. The set had been covered in with a white cloth with cakes and biscuits laid out. Then that boy was sat on one of the chairs. Sipping his tea and reading. The centre was filled with wild flowers. The different colours flowed around her. As she stepped towards the boy his pale blue eyes boarded mine. "Good afternoon." He smiled warmly, "Care for some tea?"

"Oh erm yes." Namine sat in the opposite chair.

They must have been talking for hours. The boy fascinated her. He was sat watching her intently as she talked about her father, her interests and hobbies, even her weird dreams. He then looked at her sternly when she mentioned her pet dog. _He mustn't like dogs. He looks almost as scared as a rabbit_ she mused to herself. After a while they started to get closer. Amongst the daisies and the other wild flowers she could feel herself losing her sense of time. He rose and held out his hand courteously. She took it and he began to spin her around.

His smile was bright, and it sent a warmth spreading through her, and suddenly he bent forward for a kiss. She could feel his touch on her arm and she began to shiver. As the kiss grew longer and deeper began to push her body into a strange pleasant sensation. When it was over he slowly pulled away from her. His pale blue eyes stared into hers and he smiled politely. He slowly pulled off his white top hat, and two ice blond ears stretched up. They twitched and then one flopped to the side. Namine stared in awe. "What-."

"Don't worry. This is normal." The boy smiled warmly at her.

She began to step away. "Normal where exactly? You have bunny ears!"

"Why Wonderland of course. Your strange." He pulled his hand into one of the pockets of his red and white checked waistcoat.

He pulled out a small silver pocket watch and glared into the face hard. "Wonderland... What none-sense!"

"Oh I am late. Yes yes very very late." He began to scoop up his tea cups and pot into a basket. "Forgive me i must go. Please stay and enjoy yourself Namine. It was truly a pleasure to meet you... but I really have to go!"

He then began to run. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?" She called out after him.

He didn't listen to her. She began to run after him. "Wait please! Where are you going?"

Namine ran as fast as she could through the dense hedges. She kept twisting and spinning round corners trying her best to keep up with him. She could just make out his white hat, with the red ribbon and sudedenly he vanished as he headed towards a tall tree. _I never realised this was here._

The tree had a door, with blackened rims and the mahogany had been carved into an image. It was an image of a heart, surrounded by rabbits and birds and a small crown just in front of the heart. As Namine began to lean in closer the door opened suddenly, and she was sucked into a room of darkness. She pulled her self up, and dim candles began to allow her to see. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

She was standing on a glass floor, which was holding her weight well. The walls were wooden just like the door, with carvings all around. One of the carvings showed a girl and a boy who had rabbit ears and a pocket watch. "How peculiar." Namine exclaimed.

As Namine stepped towards the images, the floor shattered beneath her, and she began to fall. The glass cute her arms and began top shred her dress. The deeper she fell the brighter the hole became. Now she could see objects everywhere. Teapots, tea cups, chairs, an old grandfather clock, plates, books, even beds and chairs, were all moving around her. She reached out and grabbed the chair. As she began to pull it towards her it slipped from her grasp, and she hit the floor hard.

Namine slowly rose and dusted the glass shards from her dress. Before her was another door. "Well... there is no way I can get back up there." She mumbled to herself looking up. She stepped through the door, and found herself in a white room. The carpet almost looked like snow, white and pure. She brushed her hand gently over it, and she could feel its soft gentle touch. The room was decorated with golden swirls and whisps. She traced her hand over them. She suddenly heard a cough.

Namine looked around and could not see anything. "Down here." the voice said.

Namine looked down to see a small red door. Where the door nob was she could see a small face. "You look lost child."

"I was following a rabbit! did he come through here?" She told him.

"He passed this way... The he as gone. I am the only way left into wonderland."

"Then may I pass please?"

The door laughed at her. "How do you expect to fit through this door!"

"But the rabbit could!"

"The rabbit drank the bottle on the table." The door smiled mischievously.

"What bottle! there isn't even a -." before Namine could say anymore a glass table appeared before her. On the table were two things. A box and a bottle. "What if this is poison..." She mumbled to herself.

"There is no other way though."

"If I must I must." She grumbled and drank a small amount of the liquid.

The liquid was vile. It tasted of liquorice, and it felt thick as it went down her throat. she coughed bitterly. Within seconds, she could feel something cold spreading through her body. She could see the ceiling getting higher, and eventually she was at eye level with the glass table. She grew smaller and smaller, until at last she was smaller then the door. She hoped over to the door, and looked at it intently.

"You forgot something..." The door grumbled.

"Whatever do you mean. I did exactly as you said!"

"You left the key up there."

Namine was astonished. As she turned her head a key sat on the table under the box. She sighed and began to slowly climb up the leg of the glass table. She then pushed the heavy box aside, causing a loud scraping noise to echo throughout the room, making her shiver. The key was odd. It was sliver, with a large hole in the handle, shaped in a heart. The key head was a snowflake, it's pints glistening and tipped with gold, held by two thin pieces of metal. She picked up the key. It was light and easy to move. She smoothed her hand over the tip, and cut her finger. "Its so sharp!" She exclaimed as she slid down the leg.

As she approached the door, it the key began to glow. It pulled her arm outwards, and a bright light flashed towards the key hole. When the light had vanished the door was open. "Hmmm. Maybe I should take you with me." Namine pondered and ripped a sash from her dress and tied it around the key. She fastened the sash to her dress, with the key tucked nicely to her side.

Namine strode forward, and a bright light began to shine around her. _I am coming for you Rabbit. _


End file.
